The present invention is directed to computer hardware and software. In particular, the invention provides a method and system for security management of computing input devices. More particularly, the invention provides a method and system for providing security to computing input devices associated with user typing behavior biometrics. Merely by way of example, the computing input devices include keyboards, but it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability. For example, the invention can be applied to other computing and/or electronic devices.
Computing technologies proliferated over the years. In the early days, large mainframe computers dominated the computing landscape. These large mainframe computers were developed by companies such as IBM Corporation of Armonk, N.Y. Mainframe computers have been replaced, at least in part, by smaller computing devices, commonly known as “PCs.” PCs come in various shapes and sizes. PCs are often run using computer software such as Windows from Microsoft Corporation from Redmond Wash. Other types of computer software come from Apple Computer of Cupertino, Calif. Smaller PC versions are often called “lap top computers.” Other types of PCs include larger desktop versions. Still other versions of PCs can be found in smaller devices such as personal digital assistants, called PDAs, cellular phones, and a variety of other applications.
All of these computing devices generally require identity verification of users. As merely an example, computer keyboards are most commonly used as such input devices, and user ID and password are often used to verify a user's identity. Unfortunately, certain limitations exist in such verification. For example, user ID and password can be stolen. In other cases, trial-and-error methods, either manual or automated, can be used to derive user ID and password. Accordingly, biometrics information based on user typing behavior has been proposed for user identification.
Although biometrics behavior information has been used with certain computer applications, various limitations still exist. For example, integration of keyboard dynamics biometrics information can also cause complications in computer systems software. In addition, once a user is logged in, the computing system can be left unattended and can become vulnerable to misuse. These and other limitations have been described throughout the present specification and more particularly below.
From the above, it is seen that an improved technique for computer operation using keyboard biometrics information is desired.